


The Two Caps

by Cornholio4



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel Comics, Secret Empire (Comics) - Fandom
Genre: NoMoreHYDRACap, Steve talks with his HYDRA self, also on FanFiction, spoilers for Secret Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot taking place after the Secret Empire event so spoilers for the final issue.Also on FanfictionAfter the events of the HYDRA controlled US, Steve Rogers helps with the recovery and takes time to have a talk with someone.





	The Two Caps

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Empire inspired a lot of anger and irritation from me but the final issue was awesome. Still may take time to forgive Nick Spencer.

Steve Rogers was glad to be back, having brought by Kobik to end the HYDRA controlled US nightmare. There were plenty of do and he was helping as Director of SHIELD, he tried to remind everyone he himself never took up the second term of Directorship since he had been in some sort of forest dimension place since Pleasant Hill. However the Government told him that Steve Rogers was made Director which was in the books, so for now he decided to play along with it to help fix everything.

The alternative might be Maria Hill getting the job back and he felt this had to be taken lightly.

He came across in the SHIELD holding cells the members of the HYDRA High Council, if only he was restored properly at Pleasant Hill. He could have taken down HYDRA when they were gaining power again, when the Red Skull began rebuilding HYDRA out of white supremacist gangs. He looked to the cell with Baron Helmut Zemo and smirked asking "how is my best friend doing Do you need refreshments in your hotel suite?"

"Stop it with the attempts at humour, you can go to hell Rogers and please drag that other self with you!" Zemo snapped at him trying to get at him through the bars. "That other self kidnapped me and messed with my mind, convincing me that my most hated enemy was my best friend!" Zemo ranted his mind having been restored from whatever his other self had done with him.

Steve just shook his head and went to the cell that he was headed at, the version of him that had been created by Kobik and the Red Skull and had taken his place since Pleasant Hill. A version of him with memories of having been a HYDRA agent since childhood. Kobik shared with Steve the false memories he had implanted in, memories of thinking that it was only because of the Cosmic Cube that HYDRA won the war.

"All my hard work is ruined... Kobik ruined everything when they brought you back... a false parody of myself that the Allies created with their Cosmic Cube..." Steve's HYDRA twin told him sitting in the corner.

"You wanted to destroy the world, I know you believe HYDRA was for the best but you were not saving the world from anything. You were stealing people's freedom away. You became the dictator I was fighting against in the war." Steve told him.

"HYDRA is nothing like the Nazis, we were forced to ally with them for the time being. HYDRA would have helped the world became strong; it would have been a glorious empire. For a moment it was one until Sam came along..." The HYDRA self told him and Steve shook his head.

"HYDRA can claim otherwise all they want but they are not that different from the Nazis, call it anything you want but you were spreading propaganda and putting up concentration camps." Steve told him. "Plus you rant at me that I couldn't save my mother but I have seen the memories given to you, you supported the cause and the group that took yours away. You were allies with Elise Sinclair, the woman that took yours away when she tried to run away and save you from them" Steve told him and his other self went silent.

"You know what I should hate you. You used my name and likeness to destroy the country I love by turning it into the evil that I fought during the war and go kill innocent people; you twisted my reputation and my friendship with all the heroes. However you were created by the Skull and acting across false memories you were given, since you were a pawn of the Skull, Elise and HYDRA I actually pity you more than anything." Steve stated with his arms crossed.

"Don't you dare pity me! I was a pawn of no one, the Skull may have brought me back but he twisted HYDRA into his own image and I killed him to restore its glory! I did my best as Supreme HYDRA and leader of US to do the best I could for the citizens! They prospered and under my rule people were protected by all sorts of threats thanks to my own Avengers! The Mutants and Inhumans would be kept in check to protect the citizens. I would have made peace! The HYDRA controlled US would have been much worse if Skull was still the Supreme Leader and I had to fight against the more extreme ideas of my own High Council! I was the leader your country needed!" the HYDRA Steve told him with a furious look.

"Plus you think I liked having to fight the heroes I led into battle while under my cover, I was not happy when I had to act against them and I tried to reason with them. With the Cube I had for the moment made everything the way it was supposed to be! The Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man and all the others would have helped the glory of HYDRA! Things like the Skrull Invasion and Osborn in charge would never have happened! If I was the villain you think I am I would have actually just erased them from existence!" The HYDRA counterpart ranted.

"You helped undermine Sam's credibility as Captain America and you manipulated things during the second Superhuman Civil War. You led to the deaths of Bruce Banner, Rick Jones and all others heroes and innocents. You encouraged bullying and violence and the propaganda and camps you set up speak for themselves. Things would have gone wrong so bad under HYDRA's rule, you can't except it wasn't and wasn't going to be the utopia you thought it was. But I guess I can't reason with you as your memories had you brainwashed since childhood by HYDRA to think they are a noble cause." Steve sighed as he walked away. They would think about what do with him later.

The HYDRA counterpart whispered to the people in the cells "we will get out of here and we will succeed..."

"Just give it up, now that everyone knows you are not the real Captain America we have no reason to listen to you! We would have eventually found a way to have you replaced with someone less weak!" Crossbones shouted out and the HYDRA counterpart stared in shock at the agreements from his High Council.

He shouted out Helmut Zemo's name and he managed to see Zemo's cell from his bars. He looked on in shock as all he got was Zemo ranting at him to shut up.


End file.
